wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Ozaki
|-|Intro= This bubbly bae belongs to D.A. talons away please! |-|Zaki= Appearance Pale scales, kind eyes, large smiles. This is Azaki, the strange and beloved hybrid... Her build is delicate, lithe, and willowy. Her limbs are thin, as are her talons. Her neck curves gracefully, and her tail is long. The palest pink succumbs to the scales of this dragoness, as do the loveliest periwinkles, purest whites, and softest greys. Her orbs are caring, and clever, cyan makes up the colors of those eyes. Strangely, a mane of thin, soft strands of "hair" fall down around her head and neck, in cascading rose hued rivulets. Zaki is usually clad in the softest silk dresses, laced, and attractive. They are always pastel colored, and sometimes adorned with gold or silver clasps, long elegant sleeves, and white leggings. She will always wear her light yellow long coat, it is thin, and hooded. Purple sandals, over her leggings finish her look most of the time... The tribrid wears halos of pink roses atop her curving horns, and mane. Personality Ozaki, from her appearance, would seem quiet, soft spoken, and lovely. But she is just the opposite. This tribrid is loud, fun loving, spunky, and mischievous. She adores danger, dancing, and anything wild. She is obsessed with candy, shopping, and bejeweled blades. She is unstoppable, and loathes being controlled; she is not entirely a rebel, but she is not going to stand by and allow herself to be ruled. She is fierce, and quite stubborn. She also has the attention span of a flea when the topic is of no interest to her. She is clever, smooth spoken, and intelligent. She is a wonderful actress, using her harmless appearance to wrap dragons around her talons. Despite her occupation, she hates violence, and would never dream of killing someone. She is not afraid to brandish a dagger in someone's face to make them listen to her, or tackle someone, but no killing, ever. Ozaki has a very kind heart; she is generous, sweet, and amiable. Basically, its almost impossible to dislike this young dragoness. She loves dragonets, and will give away her many lovely gems stored in her dress's pouches to small ones. But she will be very, very snappish if some older dragon tries to touch one of her prized stones, or candy stash. Ozaki, despite being quite clever in manipulation, is easily misguided, and quite gullible. She sees the light in everydragon, even when it is not there, and she is an eternal optimist. She will always try to help someone in need, even if it lands her deep into trouble, Tiger's Blood is always bailing her out of sticky situations. Zaki can be annoying, loud, witty, and rambunctious. She is insanely quick witted, and quite mouthy. She loves girl power, and absolutely despises stereotypes. She's good at getting under someone's scales, and finding out what makes them. Beware this lovely poison tipped flower.... Trivia Skills Backstory Relationships |-|Aesthetics= tumblr_static_7uq1y87hg1s04o4kcwc0sskkk.jpg yeah they can.jpg tumblr_obi84gQp4u1vyevmso1_500.jpg th2L5RUE7V.jpg glitter a day keeps the sadness away.jpg gorgeous ....gif am i....png flowers.jpg 192879162002202.jpg |-|Gallery= flowers.jpg 192879162002202.jpg |-|Reference= Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:SeaWings Category:SkyWings Category:Tribeless Dragons